Poesia em telas
by Arashi Kaminari
Summary: A arte é ainda mais inútil, quando precisa de palavras para explicá-la"


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e suas personagens pertencem à J.K. Rowling e Warner Bros. Eu as uso apenas para me divertir, logo a fanfic não possue fins lucrativos.

**Aviso:** Presente de aniversário para a Senhorita Mizuki.

**POESIA EM TELAS**  
_Arashi Kaminari_

_Sirius Pov_

É tão fácil perceber o que se passa. Jogamos um jogo que nunca deveria ser jogado; caminhando na mesma estrada em direções opostas. No entanto, dar meia-volta e mudar minha trajetória não faz parte das minhas pretensões... Não se as dele me excluem.

Transformei em versos belos a poesia porca que escrevemos. O recorde de vendagem e essa melodia que não pára de soar me confirmam que há muitos ouvidos deformados por aí. Que os dele sejam mais um a receber essas palavras deturpadas do que poderá ser daqui por diante.

Custará muito caro desprender-me de minhas convicções. Pois desviando de pensamentos profundos demais, atolei-me numa vala como um carro. Acho que estacionei no tempo. Com álbuns de fotografias que se mexem para me lembrarem daquilo que nunca consegui adormecer.

**oOo**

_Severus Pov_

Minha mente vazia me prega peças. Inundando-se de idéias sem cabimento. Possuo tempo até demais para escolher sinôminos ofensivos pouco conhecidos. Despejo minha solidão de forma ácida em minhas críticas. Nada há de me ser o bastante. Nenhuma arte me satisfará. Enquanto aquele fantasma pregado nas paredes que me forçar a lembrar.

Cansei de dedilhar meses que só gritam o que eu quero esquecer. Um a um os rasgo de mau jeito. Queimo sob meus pés os restos, pois não há grande arte sem tragicidade. Se não fosse necessário, este relógio maldito que não pára já teria sido estilhaçado.

As janelas estão fechadas, assim como a porta que foi trancada. Certifiquei-me delas antes de iniciar a pintura desse cenário esfumaçado. Sentado nessa poltrona velha e de mal gosto, fumo um charuto atrás do outro. Se eu morrer inalando esse gás, não vai me ser ruim neste momento. Quero me apagar, quero desaparecer, logo após essa canção acabar.

**oOo**

– Porta e janelas fechadas. Isso significa apenas uma coisa.

– Que você está piorando com a idade. Provavelmente.

Doze anos e o velho truque do fio de metal na fechadura ainda funciona.

– Perdido, Black?

– Sim, mas não de hoje. – responde, aproximando-se do homem sentado na poltrona – Pensei que suas críticas fossem exclusivas de peças de arte.

– O que faz pensar o contrário?

Com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto, o homem de pé tira do bolso de seu sobretudo uma página de jornal.

– "Se você adiciona algo de sua própria vida, automaticamente violenta a beleza que a arte poderia ter". (1)

– E? – Snape indaga insolentemente, enquanto bebe um gole do vinho que havia posto na taça para si.

– Você disse isso em um jantar na semana passada.

– Sim, eu ainda consigo me lembrar de tudo razoavelmente bem, senhor Black. Isso é um teste de memória, por acaso?

– Então minha música é uma arte violentada, mas ainda uma arte?

– Não é de bom tom responder uma pergunta com outra. – constata ao levantar-se.

– Não é educado não responder.

Severus corta o charuto e procura por algo na gaveta de uma mesa próxima, enquanto é observado por Sirius. Em posse da taça, que havia abandonado sobre a madeira reluzente, caminha de volta até o detentor da página de jornal estendendo um retângulo amarelado.

– O que é isso?

– O cartão de um crítico musical. Ele responderá todas as suas perguntas de bom grado. Só não garanto que apreciará as respostas. – e ao sentar-se novamente, completa – Creio que saiba onde fica a porta.

– Eu poderia dizer 'quando eu passar por aquela porta, eu não vou voltar', mas eu já passei da idade de ultimatos egoístas.

– Parece que, enfim, concordamos em algo.

Desafiando-se, os olhares se encontram. Há mais do que uma disputa de egos e assuntos pendentes. Algo estão a acobertar. Por orgulho, talvez por infantilidade.

Black resolve não insistir. Snape não parece estar em um dos seus melhores dias. Logo guarda o cartão e caminha em direção a saída, com a cabeça repleta de pensamentos desencontrados. Com a mão na maçaneta, lembra-se que havia procurado o crítico para uma resolução final àquela situação sem fim. Não sairia sem tê-la.

– Me responda então. Se quer que eu suma, porque essas telas estão na parede?

– Porque é aonde quadros são supostos a estar.

– Não consegue se desfazer delas, não é mesmo?

– Não porque não desejo. Infelizmente parece que apenas amargura vende muito hoje em dia. (2) Sua obra violentada é um exemplo disso.

– E você seria outro, se não fosse tão podre.

Severus trinca a mandíbula, como sempre faz quando irritado. Para Sirius, não há necessidade de ver para saber.

– Pronto. Você já disse o que queria. Tranque-a assim que sair.

**oOo**

_Sirius Pov_

Vejo beleza em toda essa podridão.

Por esse simples fato, não consigo ir. Finjo sair, mas permaneço na sala, enquanto tranco a porta. Severus não percebe por estar sentado de costas para a saída. Afasto-me da porta e com cautela me aproximo dele de novo. Vejo quando estende a mão com o controle em punho para desligar o aparelho de som – que começara a tocar uma velha canção. Ele suspira, enquanto brinca com o vinho na taça.

Meus braços estão perto de alcançá-los, quando ele se levantar repentinamente. Não me parece haver surpresa em seus olhos, assim como não parece haver cordialidade. Estou pisando num campo minado, mas não me importo. Há coisas que não se podem ser ditas...

– Com quantas palavras entenderá que não é bem vindo?

– Talvez com quatro.

– Quatro?

...apenas mostradas.

**oOo**

_Severus Pov_

Minha nuca arrepia-se de antemão. Eu conheço essa forma de aproximação. E não há nada além de mim mesmo para me impedir de ceder. Ainda sou fraco demais para ele, logo minha queda é prevista desde o início.

Entre as minhas pernas vulgarmente abertas, eu vejo o homem que se arremete em mim sem perdão. Minha mãos, sem um pingo de honra, correm pelas suas costas. Puxando, apertando, marcando a pele sob meus dedos precisos. Sua mão tenta, em vão, fazer com que minhas pernas envolvam sua cintura. Porém gosto dessa forma. É mais dolorido, é mais humilhante.

Perguntas não são necessárias, quando sei as respostas do que desejo saber. A presença dele ao seu lado só lacera o que eu já deveria ter arrancado sem remorso. Os risos irritantes ecoam alto dentro da minha cabeça. Colando peças de um quebra cabeça que procuro não montar. Doerá mais se eu souber. Sem descanso, eu fujo da verdade.

Agarro seu pescoço na junção do meu braço com o antebraço. Puxo sua face de encontro ao meu pescoço de forma desengonçada. A necessidade de sua língua perto da minha orelha se faz presente como nunca. Me arrebate com força. Com minha mão livre, prendo uma porção de carne que parece querer fugir dela por conta da pressão. Forço seu quadril contra minha entrada. Minha ânsia tem pressa.

Como era mesmo aquele plano? Não são poucos os anos que se passaram. Restam-me apenas vestígios. Fragmentos do que eu não quero me apegar. Seus traços já deveriam ter sumido. Mas de alguma forma eles ainda estão marcados, fincados em quadros que não querem me deixar.

Meus olhos querem desfalecer. Vejo cores que se misturam em lugares que elas não deveriam estar. Há muito eu conheço essa sensação e há mais tempo ainda eu não a sinto em minhas entranhas. Elas se apertam ao limite, querendo expulsar o que desejo manter em mim.

A idéia disso acabar me faz querer sufocar.

**oOo**

_Sirius Pov_

Severus tentou me invadir sem aviso. De forma autoritária e ditadorial. Seu regime nunca se adequaria a mim, mas ele preferiu insistir em algo que não estava dando certo. Logo, escapei pela primeira fresta de liberdade. Não me parece de todo, agora, uma idéia infeliz. Afinal, ele teve bons tempos enquanto esteve em meu lugar, não? Quantos mais foram aceitos como substitutos? Queria saber quantos Sirius a mais dividiram os lençóis e conheceram corpo dele depois de mim.

Despi-o de suas roupas formais, que morbidamente lhe caem bem. Evitei usar palavras de carinho. Parecem não caber mais entre nós.

A decisão de perecer sem lutar não faz o meu tipo. Não parece ser o dele também.

Estirados sobre o carpete que cobre o chão dessa sala enfumaçada, eu resgato as sensações deixadas para trás. A respiração dele tenta se compassar de encontro aos meus cabelos. Não há palavras, não há mais os abraços sôfregos, nem os olhos nublados pelo prazer me perguntando se ainda penso nele. Como se duvidassem do destinatário dos versos encomendados.

– Diz que sofre como eu. Diz que não me esqueceu.

Percebo que Severus segura o fôlego, como se ponderasse o que responder. Ele ajeita a perna e vira o rosto para o mesmo lado que o meu está voltado. Fitamos a mesma parede que nos joga na cara tudo o que renunciamos.

– A arte é ainda mais inútil, quando se precisa de palavras para explicá-la.

– Podia ter me procurado assim que soube.

– Não sou dado a simplicidade. Eu te dei um subterfúgio e você veio, não?

Escondo o sorriso que nasce em meus lábios contra o peito dele. Esse lugar que é só meu.

Sem aviso, ele corre os dedos pelos meus fios. Fecho os olhos para me sentir mais reconfortado.

No fim, somos tudo, menos racionais. (3) Assim como arte exposta a leigos.

_Arashi Kaminari, 19 e 20 de fevereiro de 2008._

**Notas da autora:**

Alguém aí percebeu que eu sou uma negação em cenas lemon/explícitas e narração no tempo presente?

As frases indicadas foram inspiradas nas frases de Oscar Wilde.

(1) "Um artista deve criar coisas belas, mas não deve colocar nelas nada de sua própria vida."

(2) "Atualmente, um coração amargurado vende muitas edições."

(3) "O homem é tudo quanto quiserem, menos racional."


End file.
